the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nura
'Approval:' 9/4/14 30 feats (1 banked) bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Nura is a happy go-lucky guy for sure. He likes hanging out with friends, whether it's at a big party or simply in some field, as long as he's with friends he's happy. However, he's also a respectable shinobi with extensive experience, and therefore understands the need for training in order to become stronger. Although Nura likes having fun with people a lot, he is serious when he needs to be, and does not trust people blindly. Nura also seems to have a health issue causing him to dehydrate extremely quickly, and therefore he always carries a large amount of water bottles around. How he stores these or fills these while traveling is unknown. Apart from that, Nura also seems to be unable to notice affection people show beyond friendship, both towards him and others. However, he is a great person who will help his friends in any way possible. This is also conveyed with his chakra, which feels bright, cheery and pure to sensory types. Nura has messy light blonde, almost white hair, and usually wears white or icy blue clothes complementing his ice blue eyes. As a sage, his clothes are not icy blue by default, instead they are fully black with a thin layer of ice on them, which is maintained by Nura himself. This gives him a constant, weak chilly air. He also tends to form a Haori out of ice when he is traveling or when busy with more official business, though dispels this when he is in battle for more freedom of movement. Legendary Armor: Crystal Shard Armor Nura's Crystal Shard Armor consist of a dynamic number of hand-sized crystal shards. These, in some unknown way, are formed inside the user's body, and grow out of the user's body in combat without physically damaging him. When looking at Nura with X-Ray vision, there will only appear one shard inside his body, unless there are actively being made more. These shards reflect light, giving Nura a slightly white glow when it's active. The armor can take any appearance possible, though typically manifests as a tengu-like layer of armour with jagged teeth around its hood. It has a slightly demonic appearance, possessing horns, and a long appendage on its chin. The armor also has an ominous air around it, much like Seishin Hosts can have. Especially in Sage Mode, this creates a strange contrast for Nura, where his armor gives off a demonic air, while Nura's own chakra is bright and cheery. Apart from it's defensive aspect, the armor also connects directly to Nura's conciousness, basically becoming a second brain. This subsequetly raises Nura's intelligence, giving him a more analytical thought process, much better memory, and especially an increased decision-making skill. Ninja Way Nura's original ninja way was: "I will become a force of hope and happiness for the people of my village, and the people outside of it." As time progressed, Nura's views on the world changed, and so did his ninja way, although his personal wishes and desires have remained the same. Now, his ninja way is: "I choose to fight until peace and order makes this needless." Themes General Theme: Attack on Titan OST: DOA Battle Theme: Mirai Nikki OST: Final Showdown Battle Theme (losing): Xenoblade Chronicles OST: Egil Battle Theme (dominating): Xenoblade Chronicles OST: One Who Gets In Our Way 'Stats' (Total:248) Banked: 0 Strength: 30 ''' '''Speed: 30 (38 using Running Armor, 42 in Sage Mode) Chakra Levels: 26 ' '''Chakra Control: 28 ' 'Endurance: 18 ' '''CP: 280 (180 +100CP from Legendary Armor) Max. Supercharge: +45CP Free CP: 10 'Tasha's Stats' (Total:80) Strength: 25 ' '''Speed: 16 ' 'Endurance: 11 ' "The Gatekeeper's" (Komito's) Stats' '(Total:120)' '''Strength: 35 ' Speed: 20 ' '''Endurance: 25 ' '''Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release - Nura can control the water element with his chakra nature Genin 2: Summoning: Water Dragon - Nura can summon large amphibious water dragons to aid him in battle. Chunin: Ice Release - 'Nura can use control the Ice element with his kekkei genkai. '''Jonin: Legendary Armor: Crystal Shard Armor - '''Nura is in possession of the Crystal Shard Armor. More details in the ''appearance section. 'S-Rank: Sage Mode: Water Dragon Sage ' - Nura can enter Sage Mode, which he learned from his Water Dragon summons '''Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 30 Banked feats: 1 Feat Culminations NOTE: These are not feats, just attack combo's consisting of multiple ones #'Tag-Team Altitude Smash' - Nura summons Tasha (if he hadn't done so already), who will charge at the target and whip them up into the air. As soon as this is done, Nura will bodyflicker above the target while using a Judgement Maul, and slam them into the ground at great speed, probably scattering some bones in the process. / 25 with Tasha summoned beforehand #'Human Dragon Barrage -' While fused with Tasha, Nura will sweep at the target's feet and then deliver an uppercut mid-fall. Tasha will then use her tail to slam the target down into the ground again to damage them greatly. cost, but requires Sage Mode to be active to fuse Passive Techniques NOTE: These are passive feats that are listed elesewhere in the feat list aswell, they are only displayed here for easy reading # Legendary protection - The Armor acts as a 10 CP barrier at all times on top of the normal protection armor gives. The user is able to put in more CP to enhance the barrier’s strength up to 40 CP + user’s supercharge. The barrier is able to be broken just like any other barrier, however it immediately reforms the next round. # Retaliation - When Nura is hit and effectively takes damage, crystal shards spring loose from the armor and attack the person who caused the damage on Nura dealing a 10 CP attack. The user is able to spend X CP to a max total of the total amount of damage (Total damage - 10 CP = Amount of extra cp the user can spend) he has received from one attack in a round causing the individual who damaged the user to take that amount of damage. This does not prevent any damage from being done to the wearer of the armor and only works once per round. #'Silent Killing - '''As the name suggests, this technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Zumoni has mastered this technique to an extreme degree, and is unable to be heard while moving if he wishes and is able to track people by sound alone. (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such. You must have explicitly heard about this ability from another PC to know about it) #'Chakra Control Conductor''' - The armor, being extremely chakra conducting, can be used to increase the speed Nura molds chakra at. This feat allows Nura to mold chakra for one additional jutsu per round. 'Water Release (3)' # Hydro Scourge - From each of Nura's fingers, a small whip made of water forms. This allows Nura to use his hands as scourge-type weapons. While not quite capable of wounding an enemy, the strikes are vicious and painful. The technique is an efficient torture technique as well due to this aspect. 20 CP # Water Release: Water Trumpet - The user launches a large jet of water from their mouth through their hand. This gives the appearance of playing a trumpet, hence the name. 20 CP # Water Prison - This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Once trapped the target is unable to move or breathe while within it due to the heaviness of the water. 20 CP, 10 CP upkeep 'Ice Release (4)' # Sword Freezer - A technique that allows the user to create a blade or other stabbing implement of ice around their hand or arm. While bigger may seem better it should be noted that the smaller the blade created, the more the user can concentrate on the sharpness of the edge and the faster they can create and dissipated the blade. Thus the user can swing about a large, almost bludgeoning blade over their arm or they can make a fast stabbing stiletto of a blade that can protrude and retract quickly. 10 CP # Judgement Maul - The user forms a large mass of ice around one of the hands. This becomes either a type of flail weapon which can deal great damage to its victims due to its mass, or the user pierces the opponent with the top, which is filled with ice spikes. Either of these methods can be lethal to most people if not dealt with appropriately. 20 CP # Certain-Kill Ice Spears - The user unleashes giant spikes made of ice 30 feet around him, capable of piercing through a small house with ease. This technique, as the name suggests, is a near-certain kill technique at short range, since the spikes will form almost instantly. Only the fastest shinobi are able to overcome this technique. Apart from that, since the ice spikes form with the jutsu caster as centerpoint, it can also function as a defense after it is formed. AoE, 40 CP # Ice Release: Palm of Permafrost - Nura shapes and holds a large amount of Ice chakra around his hand, enough to petentially freeze a Bijuu-sized structure if needed. If he strikes a person with this technique, it will deal massive damage due to an extreme frostbite the victim will experience. The attack can also be channeled through a chakra conducting weapon to slightly increase the range. Nura can also use it as utility technique where it can freeze tiny small objects such as locks for only 10 CP. 40 CP when used as attack, 10 CP when used as utility (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such. You must have explicitly heard about this ability from another PC to know about it) 'Legendary Armor: Crystal Shard Armor (7)' # Legendary protection - The Armor acts as a 10 CP barrier at all times on top of the normal protection armor gives. The user is able to put in more CP to enhance the barrier’s strength up to 40 CP + user’s supercharge. The barrier is able to be broken just like any other barrier, however it immediately reforms the next round. # Retaliation - When Nura is hit and effectively takes damage, crystal shards spring loose from the armor and attack the person who caused the damage on Nura dealing a 10 CP attack. The user is able to spend X CP to a max total of the total amount of damage (Total damage - 10 CP = Amount of extra cp the user can spend) he has received from one attack in a round causing the individual who damaged the user to take that amount of damage. This does not prevent any damage from being done to the wearer of the armor and only works once per round. # Chakra Control Conductor - The armor, being extremely chakra conducting, can be used to increase the speed Nura molds chakra at. This feat allows Nura to mold chakra for one additional jutsu per round. Passive # Running Armor - '''Upon channeling chakra into it, Nura's Crystal Shard Armor starts running on it's own, augmenting the wearer's speed notably CP/round, +8 full speed # '''Chakra Reserves (level 1) - Chakra is stored into the armor. Due to the armor residing in Nura's body, he can dynamically access this throughout battle, functioning as a permanent boost in CP. Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Restricted to 65 for jonin # Chakra Reserves (level 2) - 'Much more chakra is now stored in the armor. feat, +65 to chakra pool # '''Chakra Reserves (level 3) - '''Much MUCH more chakra is now stored in the armor. feat, +100 to chakra pool 'Summoning (5) # Summoning: Tasha - Tasha is a young female water dragon, maybe 18 years old, who has been assigned to accompany Nura on his walkabout around the world. Because she's still young, she does not have legs of wings. Instead, she looks much like a fat snake with a dragon head. When fused with Nura in Sage Mode, her body merges into Nura's mostly. Her head and part of her neck will stick around on Nura's shoulder, and her tail will reach out from Nura's back for attacks if needed. CP. Stats: (80 SP) Str: 25; Spd: 16; End: 11 ## Extra SP: Tasha - Tasha now has 40 extra SP to spend on stats. # Summoning: "The Gatekeeper" or Komito - As a Sage of Water Dragons, Nura was able to befriend Komito, a Water Dragon of the highest caliber. He was trained especially for combat together with shinobi, and regularly trains with Nura to increase their team ability. Due to a tradition among the Water Dragons, the personal summon of a Sage gets the title of "The Gatekeeper", as to honor the personal summon of the first Water Dragon Sage who was given the title after single-handedly taking down an army attacking the gates of a village. Komito excels in destructive close combat, being capable of both taking and dealing many hits. CP. Stats: (120 SP) Str: 35; Spd: 20; End 25 ## Extra SP: "The Gatekeeper" - Komito now has 40 extra SP to spend on stats. ## Size Buff: "The Gatekeeper" - Komito is now the size of roughly 1.5 houses, and gets +5 Strength and Endurance. 'Sage Mode (4)' NOTE: All of Nura's Sage Mode feats are Secret Techniques, that means that if you haven't seen it, you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such. You must have explicitly heard about these abilities from another PC to know about them. Sage Arts are secret if their parent technique is also secret! # Aspect of the Water Dragon - In Sage Mode, Nura's speed is increased by 12, and there will be a free +40 NCP supercharge applied to one jutsu per round. Nura will also sense chakra and identify people with it. This will cost 40 NCP/round, or 30 NCP/round if Nura is fused with one of his summons. is both the required Aspect of the Sage feat and a brief listing of all effects of Nura's Sage Mode # Summon fusion - A user who takes this feat will fuse with their summon. This has two advantages, one, the summon no longer looses CP every round it is out, and the cost of SM will be lowered by 10. Unfortunately the fused summon will also no longer be able to move independently of the user. This does not mean it cannot attack with jutsu, or even physical attacks if targets are close enough, just that the summon is fused and anchored to the SM user. # Empowered Jutsu - This is the trademark of SM. Once per turn the user may give a jutsu a "free super charge" equal to 10 * the number of feats he/she has invested in sage mode. This means that If you have invested 40 NCP in a jutsu, and have 5 feats invested in SM you may cast the jutsu as a 90 CP jutsu for no additional costs. Remember this only happens once per turn! you may not normally supercharge a jutsu that has been supercharged in this manner. The free supercharge bonus caps at +60 but cannot exceed the user's own ability to supercharge jutsu. The base cost of the supercharged jutsu must be paid with NCP. # Improved senses - While in SM the user can feel the presence of chakra. He/she can tell where people are just by their chakra source, no matter how well hey are hidden. The user can identify and separate people by their chakra alone. The user also can roughly estimate how much chakra another person has. Finally the user can tell if someone is using a jutsu, where it is coming from, and what nature the jutsu is associated with. Sage Arts NOTE: These are not feats, just fluffical manifestations of the Empowered Jutsu. They do not change the effect of a jutsu, only have increased severity because of the supercharge behind it. * Sage Art: Icicle Sword Drive - Using Nature Energy with his Sword Freezer techniuqe, Nura creates a blade nearly twice his own size over his lower and and charges at the enemy with it. A direct hit will drive the blade right through a victim's body, making the simple technique as lethal as several S-Rank techniques. NCP + 40 NCP free charge * Sage Art: Ice Core - In Sage Mode, Nura will cast Certain-Kill Ice Spears, spreading them around a large area basically destroying everything in the area. This technique causes extreme destruction, logically wrecking large parts of the terrain in the vicinity. NCP + 40 NCP free charge * Sage Art: Absolute Permafrost - Using Nature energy while forming Palm of Permafrost, Nura shapes the technique's Ice chakra all over his arm to strike the enemy with. A direct hit from this technique will cause lethal levels of frostbite over a large area, possibly rendering certain body parts useless over time. This Sage Art can be combined with a regular Sword Freezer to further increase the lethality of the technique. + 40 NCP free charge 'Miscellaneous (6)' #'Silent Killing - '''As the name suggests, this technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Zumoni has mastered this technique to an extreme degree, and is unable to be heard while moving if he wishes and is able to track people by sound alone. Passive (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such.You must have explicitly heard about this ability from another PC to know about it) # '''Stats +9' # Stats +9 # Stats +9 # Stats +9 # Stats +9 'Equipment' EP: 18 (17 used) *6 EP - Two Chakra Pills (+50 CP) *2 x 2 EP - Explosive Tag, 10 CP explosive attack. Can be attached to other items for throwing. *3 EP - Two Smoke Bombs *2 EP - Set of shuriken, stored in a holster on Nura's back. *2 EP - Chakra Conducting Weighted Chain, stored on Nura's back. *(Ryo Shop) Lightning Dragon Jutsu Scroll (1 time use, works with elemental superiority/weaknesses, requires 20 CP to use for a 40 CP attack and can be charged according to normal supercharge mechanics on top of the 20 CP base charge) *(Ryo Shop) Fire Dragon Jutsu Scroll (1 time use, works with elemental superiority/weaknesses, requires 20 CP to use for a 40 CP attack and can be charged according to normal supercharge mechanics on top of the 20 CP base charge) 'Completed Missions' 'Quest points' *'Total: 223' *'Banked: 5' *'This week: 05 / 12' *'Reset Day: Thursday' 'Ryo' * Ryo earned: 130.500 * Ryo left: 110.500 ** Spend 20.000 Ryo on feat change: Hydro Sphere -> Stats 'S-Rank: (7 QP, 3500 Ryo)' #Trail of Tobata 1500 Ryo - 07/06/2014 - OSed #The Last of Hiruko 2000 Ryo - 07/16/2014 'A-Rank: (43 QP, 25.500 Ryo)' #Ghost Town 2000 Ryo - 05/18/2014 - OSed #Liberation! 1500 Ryo - 05/18/2014 #The Secret Weapon! 2000 Ryo - 05/28/2014 #The Prized Shard 2000 Ryo - 05/29/2014 - Legendary Armor #Scooby-Style Eco Terror (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 06/01/2014 #Eiji's Kage Mission 1 1500 Ryo - 06/13/2014 - OSed #Capturing the Spy 1500 Ryo - 06/13/2014 - S-Rank 1 #The Tale of Lord Fatass (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 06/15/2014 #Kraken Cave 1500 Ryo - 06/23/2014 - OSed #Kokatsu's First S-Rank Arc Mission 1500 Ryo - 07/01/2014 - OSed #Shinigami 1000 Ryo - 07/06/2014 #Kokatsu's Hideout Rumble 2000 Ryo - 07/08/2014 - OSed #Canon Mission: The Library of Miska 2000 Ryo - 07/16/2014 - OSed, Canon Mission #Bandit Lord QP, 1000 Ryo - 07/24/2014 - OSed #Nura's First Kage Arc Mission QP, 2000 Ryo - 09/07/2014 - Kage Arc Mish #1 'B-Rank: (134 QP, 78.500 Ryo)' #Trader Taken Hostage QP, 2000 Ryo - 04/18/2014 - OSed #Floating Rocks QP, 2000 Ryo - 04/18/2014 - OSed #The Cave QP, 2000 Ryo - 04/19/2014 #Library of RU QP, 2000 Ryo - 04/28/2014 - Chunin RU #Kidnappers QP, 2000 Ryo - 04/28/2014 - OSed #Maze! QP, 2000 Ryo - 05/01/2014 - OSed #Iwa Chunin Exams QP (0 taken, capped), 1500 Ryo - 05/05/2014 - OSed #Monsters from other lands QP (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 05/07/2014 - OSed #Another Bandit Mission QP, 1500 Ryo - 05/08/2014 - OSed #Under Fire QP, 1500 Ryo - 05/10/2014 - OSed #Merchant Escort QP, 2000 Ryo - 05/14/2014 - OSed #Hunting Animals QP, 1500 Ryo - 05/16/2014 - OSed #Lab Rats QP (2 taken, capped), 1500 Ryo - 05/20/2014 - OSed #Ghost QuarryQP, 2000 Ryo - 05/26/2014 - OSed #Intel RecievedQP, 2000 Ryo - 05/29/2014 - OSed #A Test of Skill QP, 1000 Ryo - 05/31/2014 - OSed #Immense Gravitational Pull QP, 1000 Ryo -05/31/2014 - Jonin RU #Snakey Missing-NinQP (0 taken, capped), 1500 Ryo - 06/01/2014 - OSed #Ice Cream Madness!QP (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 06/04/2014 #Heavy Weapons QP, 1500 Ryo - 06/05/2014 - OSed #Sake and Drunk Goats QP, 2000 Ryo - 06/07/2014 - OSed #Werewolf Forest QP, 2000 Ryo - 06/14/2014 - OSed #Shadow Inn QP (2 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 06/15/2014 - OSed #Heated Competition QP, 2000 Ryo - 07/02/2014 - OSed #Winged Tar Monster QP, 2000 Ryo - 07/14/2014 - OSed #Bait and Switch QP, 2000 Ryo - 07/22/2014 #Swamp Tentacles QP, 2000 Ryo - 07/25/2014 - OSed #Carnival of Clay QP, 2000 Ryo - 07/25/2014 - OSed #Gimmick's Do-Jicky QP (0 earned, capped), 1500 Ryo - 07/26/2014 - OSed #Rock Monster QP, 2000 Ryo - 08/05/2014 - OSed #Catch the posers! QP, 2000 Ryo - 08/06/2014 #Alt n Dev QP, 1500 Ryo - 08/08/2014 - OSed - Sweetest mission ran so far \o/ #The Wolf Pack QP, 2000 Ryo - 08/09/2014 - OSed #The Mysterious Chalice QP, 2000 Ryo - 08/11/2014 - OSed #Assha's S-Rank 1 QP (1 taken, capped), 1500 Ryo - 08/12/2014 - OSed #Sealer Bandit QP, 2000 Ryo - 08/17/2014 - OSed # Rain Insects QP, 2000 Ryo - 08/18/2014 - OSed # Cursed Genin QP (3 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 08/19/2014 - OSed # The Lone Siren QP, 2000 Ryo - 08/22/2014 - OSed # Heartless thieves QP, 2000 Ryo - 08/25/2014 # Brock's Nara Chase QP, 500 Ryo - 08/25/2014 - OSed # Rice Pyromaniac QP (3 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 08/26/2014 - OSed # Forest of Death! QP (0 taken, capped), 1000 Ryo - 08/26/2014 - OSed # Diplomacy in Action QP, 2000 Ryo - 09/01/2014 - OSed # One Bandit, Two Paths QP, 2000 Ryo - 09/02/2014 - OSed # Treehouse Village Clash QP, 2000 Ryo - 09/03/2014 - OSed 'C-Rank: (24 QP, 16.000)' #Nigh of the blood moon QP (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 04/19/2014 #Tome of life QP, 2000 Ryo - 04/24/2014 #Spoopy MazeQP, 2000 Ryo - 05/02/2014 #Bandits on the Sea QP, 1500 Ryo - 05/03/2014 - OSed #The Lost Treasure QP (1 taken, capped) - 2000 Ryo - 05/04/2014 #An Heirloom QP, 1000 Ryo - 06/11/2014 #TRIPLE BAKA QP (2 taken, capped), 1500 Ryo - 06/11/2014 #Impure World Temple QP, 2000 Ryo - 07/22/2014 - OSed #Huge Glowy Spider QP, 2000 Ryo - 07/23/2014 - OSed 'Raids: 0' 'Other (8 QP, 4000 Ryo)' *Losing Comrades 500 Ryo - 05/08/2014 - Chardev *A Trip to the Land of Hotwater 500 Ryo - 05/11/2014 *The Hunter Group 500 Ryo - 06/08/2014 - Chardev - S-Rank *A much needed break 500 Ryo - 06/24/2014 *Cezera Uchiha, Blood Witch QP, 500 Ryo - 07/24/2014 *The Konoha Library QP, 500 Ryo - 07/25/2014 * Training QP, 500 Ryo - 08/19/2014 * Waiting for a Challenger QP, 500 Ryo - 09/04/2014 'History and Story' Nura is the child of a woman of the Terumi clan, and a man of the Yuki clan. From these two clans, he only inherited the kekkai genkai of the Ice release. He was alienated from his parents during his training most of the time, but he loved them a lot and liked spending time with them. After becoming a full-fledged Shinobi, Nura started hiding his family name, honoring the tradition set in the times of Hashirama and Madara. Nura has been traveling through the land of Water, mostly alone, as a genin. He has joined the Kirigakure ranks, and has since then advanced to a jonin position. After becoming a Sage, Nura has been traveling around the world, leaving Kirgakure's main ranks. He has attempted to improve the situation in the Hidden Sound for a while, but has stopped this in order to deal with personal problems. Relationships *Tasha - Tasha is Nura's summon. She helps him with training a lot, and somehow impressed the Mizukage into letting him join Kiri. *Kokatsu - Nura considers Kokatsu his best friend, just a bit above Raiden. He has a small rivalry with him after they bth started Sage Training, and Nura wishes to fight Kokatsu one day when they both are at their peak of power. * Raiden - Nura's second best friend. He's a really nice guy, but Nura finds him careless in the use of his abilities. * Hibiki - A peculiar boy Nura has made a kind of blood pact with. Nura eagerly awaits their next meeting in the future, but for now has decided he won't search him out intentionally to keep the pact secure. *Kinzo - A sort of shy boy. He's really nice to talk to, but his shyness is just terrible, he has to be happier! *Tibs - The amazing jonin who Nura can call by his first name! Actually it's even his nickname, but Nura doesn't know he's actually called 'Tiburan'. He doesn't see him often though, not even now he's a jonin... *Aeo - Girl with steam power! Nura makes water solid, she makes it gaseous. They're sure to be a great team! If Nura saw her more often... *Rumi - A Kirigakure shinobi who they say has gotten really powerful over time. Nura met her just briefly a few times, but to Nura, she is a valuable person who may be a useful ally and friend in the future. *Kazu - A kiri jonin, and maybe even a future rival to Nura. Nura did chunin exams with him! Nura doesn't see him too often though. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure